


Late Night Dinner

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Minji asks Yoohyeon to go get Bora, it's dinner time.





	Late Night Dinner

"Yoohyeon, please go get Bora for me, she needs to eat something"  
  
The younger girl nodded and got up from the floor of their dorm and Siyeon took the rest of the blanket that they were sharing before Minji called her.  
  
Bora had been on a diet of just eating an apple a day and their leader was having none of it, she would always try to make everyone eat at least a full meal a day and it was almost impossible to convince the petite girl to join them at lunch. That's why Yoohyeon was perfect for the task, she had a soft spot for her and it was obvious.  
  
"Bora unnie, are you asleep?"  
  
"Oh Yoohyeon, I'm watching the avengers, Siyeon wants to watch Endgame on Saturday and I need a recap. Is there anything you need?"  
  
While the girl talked, Yoohyeon took the opportunity to lay on the bed the older girl was laying in, hugging her in the process. She needed to think about how could she approach the situation since she knew how defensive Bora got when someone talked to her about eating more. She had to come up with something smart or tonight she would have to sleep in another room.   
  
"Um..." _Think fast Yoohyeon, think_. "There's this someone that I like and I need your advice"   
  
"Oh, who is it? Don't tell me it's one of the trainees..."  
  
"No! It's someone we both know very well, and it's not just one person too..."  
  
Yoohyeon was sweating, she was getting nervous. She just had to get Bora to eat something and she ended up confessing, like that. She had talked about it with Siyeon the other day when they went out to a ramen place and ended up drinking soju, deciding on what to do with the situation Yoohyeon was in since the older girl confessed to be in the exact same one.   
  
They had a plan and Yoohyeon was just making a mess, this is not how it should've been.   
  
She took out her phone and started messaging Siyeon, trying to explain the situation she got herself into. Her message was left on read and a couple of seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Siyeon came in and looked at the youngest as if she knew this was going to happen.   
  
"Can I join you? I was feeling lonely because you left me alone Yoohyeon"  
  
They both nodded and they settled themselves so that the older girl was in the middle, hugging each of them with one arm as she looked at the ceiling. Bora was intrigued, she felt like knowing who Yoohyeon liked would make her feel better about how she was feeling at the moment, but with Siyeon there, she started to feel like she was going to puke even though she had only eaten an apple.   
  
What made it worse for her was watching how Siyeon took Yoohyeon's hand and intertwined their fingers, caressing the back of her hand after giving her a soft nod, that was returned in response.   
  
"Bora unnie... Me and Yoohyeon would like to firstly apologize for this, we had a plan to tell you tomorrow while watching Endgame and..."   
  
They both sat up, knowing that a serious conversation like that couldn't happen if they were cuddling, it didn't feel right to them.  
  
"We like each other, more than friends, and we reached an agreement the other day that we won't be an official couple unless we talk to you about it"  
  
Siyeon was getting more nervous with every sentence that she spoke out trying to maintain eye contact, while she pinched the back of the hand of the taller girl. She then looked at her, expecting her to continue with the speech that they had practiced while Bora was just staring at them with no expression at all, which made them feel like the air in the room was getting thicker.   
  
"I love how you come up to my bed every night to give me a kiss on the cheek, even if I tell you that I hate it"  
  
"And I actually don't mind it when you grab my butt"   
  
"But what we are trying to say is that..."   
  
The both girls that were seated, looked at each other one more time before closing their eyes, taking a deep breath before dropping the bomb.   
  
"We both like you too"   
  
"And we understand that you might not be on the same place, like who the fuck likes two people at the same time like dummy dumbs-"   
  
Siyeon wasn't able to finish her sentence but instead she felt a pair of lips against hers, slowly pulling away after, leaving here wide-eyed looking at the culprit while she did the same with the other girl.   
  
"I'm not a dummy dumb for liking two people at the same time but at least I cut to the chase unlike you two"  
  
The younger girl was still processing what just happened, why she even came there for and asked herself who she was for a second, but when she was pulled in for a hug, she woke up from her trance.   
  
"Oh fuck I came here to make you eat with us dinner and it's already late, they must be waiting for us-"   
  
"Kim Yoohyeon, don't swear!"   
  
"I'll do that if both of you sleep with me tonight"  
  
They looked at each other once again and nodded with big smiles on their faces. They knew that Bora once she fell for food on her extreme diets, stopped doing them at least for a while and that's what mattered along with their newly formed relationship.   
  
They had taken a big step already that day, they didn't need to explain to the rest what happened that night for now.   
  
And Minji was happy to see all of them eating together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the ending doesn't make much sense, I wanted to finish it and I had a fever.  
You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
